


When the Elevator’s Rocking

by NCISVU



Category: NCIS
Genre: Elevator Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/pseuds/NCISVU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony knows how to soothe the savage beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Elevator’s Rocking

"I think my eyes are bleeding," Tony complained. "Are my eyes bleeding?"

"Your eyes are fine," Jethro muttered.

"You didn't even look!"

"Tony."

"Boss." Tony sighed his dissatisfaction. "If I have to stare at this case any longer, I'm gonna go mad. We need a break."

"I agree with Tony, Boss," Tim added nervously. "A little fresh air and maybe some more coffee might do us good."

"What we need is a lead," Jethro said angrily, immediately putting an end to any talk of a break.

Silence fell over the bullpen again until Tony broke it after only a couple minutes. "Just got an email from Abby, Boss," he said. "She wants you in the lab."

Jethro stood and made a beeline for the back elevator with Tony chasing after him. As soon as the doors popped open and both were inside, Jethro impatiently pushed the button to close the door.

"I'm pretty sure those buttons don't actually do anything," Tony commented. "I think they're there to trick us into thinking we have some control." He grinned broadly at his boss when the man favored him with a hard look.

As soon as the elevator doors closed and the car came to life, Tony pushed the emergency stop button, halting it again. He maintained eye contact with his boss as he unfastened his belt. Popped the button on his pants and lowered his zipper.

"We don't have time for this, Tony," Jethro growled, although he couldn't take his eyes off the man. "We need to see what Abby has for us."

"About that," Tony replied innocently, "I kinda lied."

"Tony-"

Before he could continue, Tony's pants were around his ankles, he'd turned around, bent over and grabbed his ankles.

Jethro swallowed hard, staring at the sight in front of him; the willing body of his secret lover for him to use however he desired. Tony's hand appeared clutching a bottle of lube which the man gladly accepted. Jethro undid his own pants and pulled his partially hardening cock out of his fly. He reached between Tony's legs and tugged on the man's lengthening cock, watching as it grew longer and filled out.

"You know you want to," Tony prodded. "Come on. A quick fuck 'll do you good."

"Careful what you ask for," Jethro warned.

Tony spread his legs as Jethro continued playing with him. A pleased expression crossed his face when he felt the man's slick fingers at his entrance, lubing him up before pushing a single digit inside.

Tony groaned in pleasure, unsure if he was enjoying the attention to his cock more or the finger in his ass.  He whispered an encouraging curse when the man stepped closer and he felt Jethro's cock bump up against his own.

"Shit, J. Hurry, will ya? I wanna feel you."

"You're so impatient," Jethro grumped playfully as he pushed a second finger inside Tony. He found the man's prostate and Tony nearly fell over. "Better find your center of gravity. Might be hard to explain how you got hurt in the elevator."

Tony whimpered helplessly, completely at his lover's mercy. He braced himself when he felt Jethro remove his fingers and moments later a slick cockhead was at his entrance, playing against his puckered hole, poking at his balls and rubbing against his fully lengthened shaft before returning to his hole and carefully easing into Tony's body at a perfect downward angle. Jethro's hands found Tony's hips, helping to steady him as he pumped into him a few times, finding his rhythm and making sure Tony was balanced.

"Ready?"

"I'm always ready for you, J," Tony answered breathily.

Jethro quickened his pace until he was thrusting into Tony eagerly while his hands explored every part of the other man's body that he could reach, rubbing and soothing, stroking and toying as he brought them closer and closer to the edge.

"Stand up, Tony," Jethro ordered, immediately wrapping his arms around Tony when he did so. One hand trailed down Tony's body, wrapped around his dick and started stroking while the other toyed with one of Tony's nipples. Both had Tony crying out in bliss.

"Don't know how much longer I can hold off," Tony whimpered.

"Then don't," Jethro replied.

Tony gave in to the overwhelming stimulation sending tingles all throughout his body. He rocked and swayed in rhythm with Jethro and concentrated on where his lover's fingers were and what his cock was doing and it no time at all it was all over for Tony.

When Tony clenched around him and started moaning and groaning, Jethro gave up his own fight and let himself go too. He thrust deep into Tony, filling the man more and more with each stroke as he pushed hard against his lover's body and he didn't stop until he could no longer move. He pulled Tony back flush against his body, hugging him tightly as he kissed the back of his neck and shoulders.

"Thank you," Jethro muttered against Tony's skin. "I needed that."

"I know you did," Tony replied cockily.

"Smart ass," Jethro mumbled, pulling out.

The two got themselves and the elevator cleaned up with Jethro's undershirt, got themselves dressed then pushed the button that would take them back to the bullpen.

"Let's go solve us a case," Tony said with far too much energy as the elevator dinged, announcing their arrival. He attempted to ignore the strange looks Bishop and McGee were giving them but it wasn't long before he couldn't take it any longer. "Alright, you two are staring. What'd we miss? Why are you guys looking at us like that?"

Tim grinned from ear. "Abby just called," he said, "from the lab.” His smile grew even bigger when he saw Tony squirm at the realization that they’d been busted. “She’s got something. She wants to see you downstairs ASAP.”

“Something you guys wanna share with us?” Bishop asked, her eyebrows raised in a hopeful expression.

“Well, you see,” Tony started, quickly formulating a plan, “the boss works in mysterious ways.”

“Uh-huh,” Tim grunted skeptically.

“Ways that will never be revealed to probies,” Tony continued, “no matter how curious they are.”

“With me, DiNozzo,” Gibbs barked, putting an end to the conversation.

Bishop and McGee watched the men leave again before turning back to each other.

“I can’t believe it,” Bishop said. “You were right!”

“And that would be the reason for rule nine,” McGee stated.

“Never go anywhere without a knife?”

“Not Gibbs’ rules,” Tim clarified. “We’re talking about _Tibbs_ rules.”

“So what’s rule nine?”

“When the elevator’s rocking, don’t come a knocking.”

**End.**


End file.
